pokemontalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mika
Mika is a protagonist of the RPG's "The Sinnoh Saga", "The Johto Battle Frontier Saga", "The Orange Island Saga" and a reoccuring character in "The Unova Saga". Originally from Twinleaf town, she has since moved to Sunyshore and is currently living with Volkner, the city's gym leader Character Mika is a very sweet, yet indecissive girl. Mika started her journey back in Twinleaf Town, her starter pokemon was Turtwig, she later joined her friends Sid and Patrick. However, she met the gym Leader of Sunyshore City and then quickly fell for him. Later on her Turtwig was stolen by Yasmin. And due to the pain of losing her starter she left the group to go live with Volkner. When Daniel, Jack, Amy, Ashley, Lucas and Sid arrived in Sunyshore, Mika rejoined the group to follow her true feelings for Sid. She followed the group through Johto and the Orange Islands, were she became good friends with Dawn. However, after the Orange Islands, she left Sid and the gang in order to give Volkner hope, and for him to keep his gym opened. She had shown great promise of being a Pokemon stylist, though she has put these dreams on hold, to go back to Sunyshore and Volkner. History Mika originally started her journey in Twinleaf town, getting her first Pokemon from Professor Rowan, her Turtwig, and met her friend Patrick. After that, she journied with him, and the duo met Sid and Ray along the way. Eventually though, the group met Volkner, who took an instant liking to Mika, and she returned said feelings, leaving the gang to be with him After a short time away, she rejoined the gang. However, quickly after, her Grotle was taken away from her by Yasmin, and she suffered from a period of self doubt. She took this time to leave the gang once again, and returned to Volkner. When Sid arrived at Sunyshore with Daniel, Amy, Jack Lucas and Ashley, she had become really close to Volkner, and now was serving as his ref during gym battles. After the battles, before they left, she gave Sid an egg and a necklace, wishing him good luck at the league She did see the gang at the league once again, and was their cheering for Sid, through everyone of his fights, something other gang members had a bit of difficulty with. During this time, while Sid was having some troubles, she told him she'd do anything for him. After Sid's defeat, he personally asked Mika for help with a girl, asking what he should do about a crush of his, however, after he explained the situation more, she figured out his crush was her, and explained how she was with Volkner, Sid grudgingly understood, and left the subject alone. However, after some soul searching Mika decided her true feelings were with Sid, and left Volkner, and followed her heart to Johto, where she joined Sid, and the previous group. Although she admitted these feelings, the two didn't start out openned to the idea, being shy about the whole thing. During her time in Johto, she began taking an interest in Pokemon Styling, showing promise in the field, and being enthusiastic about it After an expierence in Johto, two of their Pokemon, a Nidorino and a Nidorina admitted their feelings to each other, which, in turn brought the pair's feelings to light, and the two openningly admitted it for each other thanks to Ashley's push . The duo slowly grew closer from there. During their time at the league, a new suitor, Patrick, showed his affections for Mika, by returning her Grotle. However, after seeking advice from Ashley she stuck to her guns and chose Sid. After that, the gang headed to the Orange Islands. Mika became quick friends with Dawn. However during her time in the Orange Island, she was a constant target of Team Rocket, being saved by the gang on multiple ocassion. After that, she returned to Sid's place and spent a bit of time with his family and Patrick, before being intrupeted by team Rocket, who she helped deal with. After that she decided to head to Unova, but first stopped by Sunyshore to pick up her Pokemon. After this though, she made the decision to return to Volkner to stop him from closing the gym for the sake of her region. She grudgingly broke off with Sid over the phone, asking him to be selfless, the one trait she liked most about him, and let her go to keep her region safe, though she promised to be his friend, the duo said goodbye, both teary eyed However, she returned in Nimbasa city, being invited to Ashley's wedding Despite Sid's attempts, she seems to be distant from him, however at each twist and turn Ashley seems to be trying to put the two of them together. Friendships Pokemon On Hand In Storage Category:Protagonist Category:Reoccuring Character